Alina's Choice
by 57349
Summary: She's spent her entire life waiting for him to notice her. Making herself better and stronger, making herself the image of perfection. But as the Everblaze rains down on Eternalia, sending the Lost Cities into turmoil, Alina's life changes forever. Spiraling from the past and into the future, she makes a choice that changes not only her life, but every life in the Lost Cities.


When Alina saw the Everblaze arch through the night sky, lemon-yellow flames scorching the heavens, she at first thought it was Orem Vacker, practicing for his yearly light show. Then, the name Vacker made her think of Alden, and that made her sad. She had pushed back a strand of her caramel hair, curled, just the way he'd said he liked it, rubbed her delicate fingers over gleaming turquoise eyes, and cupped her porcelain face in one hand, staring out at the world above Heart's End. The stars were bright, the night air cool and calming on her skin. Alina had stood there, and marveled at the beauty of the sky, while the Everblaze rained down on the elf she loved.

Alexine had been the one to tell her, contacting her by imparter an hour later. Alina remembered the shock she'd felt, the horror. How dare anyone attack Alden? And the council? What had they been doing, to prevent this? They had just tossed him into a room with a highly dangerous psychopath with the capacity to bring down Eternalia, and expected him to handle it? Alina had wasted no time in light leaping towards her true love.

Rushing through the ruins of Eternalia, her ornately decorated cape sparkling in the light of the dying flames, Alina hadn't been able to stop worrying. But she'd allowed herself to hope. Doubtless, Della was holed up in Everglen, terrified to make a move. But Alina was here, she was here for Alden, she would always be here for Alden.

But what if he was in danger? Worry and fear tore at her mind, making her knees go weak. Who was she without Alden?

But Alina shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind, and reminded herself that she would be here to save him. Alden would perhaps be facing off with Fintan himself, the council cowering behind him. He'd be brave, but Fintan would be cruel and wicked, and somehow trick Alden into making some error. Then Fintan would have the advantage. But just before he struck- Alina couldn't help but release a sigh of longing- she would sweep in and use her special ability to beguile Fintan into standing down. Then, of course, Alden would have some battle wound, nothing life threatening, and Alina would be honor bound to support him and treat his wounds and make sure he was okay. And he would smile at her and his teal eyes would sparkle and he would confess that he had made an awful mistake. What, Alina would whisper, what mistake did you make? And he would reply with words filled with passion that rivaled the love in her heart, I married Della rather than you, my love. Please Alina, let me atone for my mistake. And so they would go off and get married, and Della would go somewhere far far away, and Biana and Fitz would accept her as a better mother and treat her as such. And after all those years, Alina thought, she would finally have Alden.

She had been so caught up in her fantasy, Alina had actually begun to channel power into her mouth and tongue, preparing herself to speak to Fintan, and make him stop the Everblaze. Then, she had actually seen Alden, and her dreams floated away, as insubstantial as a cloud soon to be ripped apart by the winds.

He'd been standing by the river, helping to contain the Everblaze. She'd gone up to him, in tears, and flung her arms around his neck. He had pried her off, asked if she'd seen Sophie and Fitz, then turned away when she her blank stare indicated she hadn't. He didn't bother to tell her about Kenrick. Didn't bother to ask if she was all right. But the flames were mostly gone by then and Oblivimyre had gone up in smoke. There was no way for her to help, no excuse to be near him and support him.

And so Alina had left.

With a city in flames, and elvin casualties, she had left. She fled to Heart's End and cried. Because Alden hadn't chosen her when she tried to stop his marriage to Della, he hadn't chosen her when his third list arrived and she had no longer been his first match, and he hadn't chosen her tonight. No, he ignored her because poor, little Sophie and Fitz might need rescuing. Doubtless, they were fine. They probably escaped the flames without a scratch. And Alina, who had fought for Alden time and time again, who had changed and perfected herself to suit him and still was not enough, who had loved him with every fiber of her being, sighed, and finally, finally, gave up.

It was the next day when she'd learned of Kenrick's death and the opening in the council. The day after that was when she'd been alerted of her nomination. And the day after that was the day she resolved to win.

And so Alina traveled through the Lost Cities, never resting or taking a break, never letting anything get in her way, never halting, never holding up. She hailed distant friends by imparter, knocked on countless doors. She reminded them of who she was, her rare special ability, her experience and quest for learning, her modesty in taking a minor office of the nobility, her hopes and dreams of a better world. And in the end?

Working hard paid off.

Perhaps years of changing herself, changing how she thought, changing her hair and lips and eyes hadn't convinced Alden that she was worthy of him. Perhaps, in his eyes, she would never be more than an annoyance.

But now she was a councillor.

And she was going to change the world.

And so her she was. Staring in the mirror at the face now known throughout the Lost Cities as one of the most powerful beings in the world. One of the few chosen people who could make a difference. In only a couple minutes, she would stand before her people, and make them feel safe, make them feel proud to have elected such a strong councillor who would carry them from the primitive past and into the glorious future. But Alina stared into the mirror, and couldn't help but wonder what to do.

Her speech, the one that would introduce her to the world and cement her reputation, was unwritten. Alina knew the people wanted reassurance. They wanted someone powerful. She also knew they weren't sure that was her.

And perhaps they were right. Perhaps she wasn't powerful. A councilor she may be, but she was also an insecure child who had fallen in love with someone who did not return her feelings, and had spent most of her life trying to earn his love. She had tried every tactic; she'd humiliated herself, put herself in danger, changed who she was, all so he could turn away and leave her alone.

It wasn't fair.

The reality was stark and unchanging and cruelly permanent. He would never love her, no matter how hard she fought, and it wasn't fair.

But life wasn't fair.

You took what came at you, and you did with it what you could. And you tried to help the world and work hard and make your dreams come true. But sometimes life didn't hold up its side of the bargain.

There was no equality. There was nothing but chance and fate and power. And the thought made her determined and so she walked out, onto the podium, and let the people applaud her. And Alina felt their doubt, and she brushed it aside just like how Alden had brushed her away.

"Thank you," Alina said, feeling the truth in her words. She was grateful to them, to all of them. They had elected her, and given her this gift. She let her voice ring out loud and clear to even those farthest from her, "Thank you for such an incredible welcome. It is truly my honor to come before you today."

What to say next? How to make the people understand that she would fight for them with every breath in her body? How, when they were doubtless still dumbstruck by Eternalia's destruction?

But Alina would tell the truth. She would make sure they understood the depth of her love for the Lost Cities, and for the elves within, the way that Alden had never understood the power in the feelings she held for him. And, her voice thrumming with power, Alina gestured to Eternalia and spoke again.

"I cannot ignore that this position I've been given is the result of one of the greatest tragedies our world has ever seen." Alina let her gaze wander among the crowd, letting them feel her resolve. She felt the peridot circlet that rested on her brow, and remembered Kenrick. She would be sure there was justice for him. She would make it happen. "Nor would I want to. That's why I've chosen this color for my crown. I want my time ruling to stand in memorial to what we've lost, and as a testimony to what we will regain."

And they would regain it. But their future would be better, stronger, and filled with glory. But that future would not be theirs if she slacked off, if she fell prey to her emotions. Alina knew, that sometimes, she would have to make the hard call.

But sometimes the hard call is the right call.

Sometimes people need pain and hurt to keep them going.

Sometimes making a hard choice, making the wrong choice, can create a better future.

And Alina would give them that future.

"I hear your cries for justice and change. And I realize that trust is earned, not given. But I want you to know that I _am_ ready to brave the long road ahead." She was. Alina had to believe it. And she stared into the crowd and found Sophie Foster, the girl Alden cared for, the one he listened to, the one standing near Della and him.

It wasn't fair.

And Alina looked her in the eye, and let her know.

Sophie Foster had made Fintan burn down Eternalia. She'd been raised among humans. She'd caused ridiculous uproars throughout their world. She was a danger to them all.

And Alina would make sure dangers were eliminated.

"I'm ready to make the hard choices."

Alina let her eyes flick to Alden, let them take him in one last time. Then, she looked away. She didn't need him anymore.

"I'm ready to grow, and learn, and regain control."

And she would. She controlled her own life now. She was Councillor Alina, a member of the ruling class.

"Past wounds will heal and past wrongs will be corrected."

Alina would never open her heart again, never let Alden set it fluttering with a look or smile. The people had elected her in place of Kenrick because Kenrick had been present in a mind healing, an unnatural ability. She would correct that wrong.

She would make it right.

"The life we used to know will return. We are all part of the most dramatic time we've ever faced in our long history. But it's an exciting time. An inspiring time."

It would be. Alina would make it that. She would make the world right. Because her people had chosen her, and she was their leader, and it was her duty.

"A time we will look back on centuries from now as a pivotal moment."

Not just in the elven world, but in her own life.

So Alina swore never to be weak again.

"A chance to prove the superiority of the Elven Way."

Because they were superior. Because there was no species, not the ogres, not the trolls, not the goblins, not even the humans that had raised the failed experiment that became Sophie Foster, that could ever rival the elves.

And Alina raised her eyes to the heavens, and felt them glaze over with tears.

But emotions were for the weak.

And she was strong.

And Councillor Alina felt her tears dry up before they began, and she finished her speech.

"And I am honored to help us rise to the occasion."

And the crowd burst into applause so loud that Emery had to step forward to quiet them. And Councillor Alina basked in the glow of the sun and the admiring glances of her people, and felt resolve fill the empty spaces in her heart from Alden's betrayal.


End file.
